1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spraying equipment, and more particularly to a device which can be attached to the top of a bucket for spraying liquid from the bucket.
2. Description of Related Art
Many liquids that are to be sprayed are sold in buckets, particularly in five gallon plastic buckets. Such liquids can include paints, sealers for concrete or asphalt surfaces, roofing sealer, etc. Typically such liquid is purchased, taken to the job site and then poured into another container associated with a sprayer before the actually spraying is done. Of course this step of transferring the liquid to another container takes time. Furthermore the container to which the liquid is transferred will need to be cleaned at times, especially if a different liquid is to be sprayed than the one last used in such container.
Electrically operated sprayers often need an electrical outlet in order to be operable. That is not always convenient because the spraying may be needed at a location remote from electrical power. Additionally, even if an extension cord will reach an outlet, the extension cord itself can create a safety hazard or make the spraying more difficult because it gets in the way or may even pick up liquid from the sprayer or sprayed surface.
Accordingly there is a need for spraying equipment to overcome these problems with prior art devices.